This invention relates to a flat electrolytic capacitor and to the manufacture thereof. More particularly it relates to a method which can be automated and produces a relatively low-cost capacitor product.
There is an increasing demand for electrolytic capacitors with a low CV (Capacitance X Voltage) value. This demand has been met by a variety of capacitors: subminiature wound aluminum electrolytics, solid electrolytics, and some plastic film, paper, and ceramic capacitors.
Each type embodies advantages in terms of cost, size, form factor, electrical characteristics, etc. No one, however, offers all or a majority of the advantages or required characteristics.